Septiplier At Last
by FictitiousWriter22
Summary: A short story about a secret love between Markiplier and Jacksepticeye and the struggle within it. I had to get the idea out there. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Pax East 2017_

 _(Jack POV)_

 _ **Bing**_

 _"Attention passengers, we are now approaching Logan International Airport"_

I sighed. Finally. This felt like the longest flight to date. I relaxed into my seat and buckled my seatbelt. I felt a cool hand touch mine. It was Signe. I didn't realize my skin was so hot. Now that I think about it, seeing Mark made my stomach fill  
/with butterflies.

"Sean? You ok?" I looked over to see Signe's adorable worried look. I smiled softly. "I'm fine love." She smiled in response and gathered her things.

The pilot told us to prepare for landing and the wheels touched the ground. I sighed again. I hate flying. It may be because of how many movies I watch. I internally rolled my eyes at myself.

One by one we exited the plane. Ugh. Luggage, security, blah blah. I just want a nap. I pulled my phone out for a quick second to check the time.

 _11:58 am_

 _Text message : Mark_

Butterflies again. Shit. I cannot understand why I've been feeling this way. What is wrong with me? As I quietly asked myself this I look over to Signe. She was bending down to zip her carryon. Her long hair flowed in front of her face, as she tuckedit  
behind her ear, and her porcelain skin in the sunlight.

I have this. I love this. But I don't want this.

What is wrong with me?

I love her, I do. She's my best friend. But what if that's all she is?

Wipe away the feelings Sean. You always do.

 _Look at the text you idiot._

 _Mark:10:29am_

 _Hey man! We just landed! Call me when you get here so we can grab some lunch!_

A smile appeared on my face and Signe noticed. "Whatcha got there?" She asked jokingly.

I composed myself. "Oh, uh Mark texted me. They landed a bit ago and wanna get some food." Trying to sound casual.

Signe lit up. "Oh awesome I'm starving." Her and Amy have been getting close lately, so that must have made her smile.

We gathered our luggage, and went throughthe airport process before we caught a cab. It was chilly in Boston. The cold air hit me like a brick and I gasped. Yes, Ireland is cold but this is different.

I helped Signe into the cab by taking her hand, and I followed in suit. I called Mark.

 **Ring ring**

 _"Hey man!"_ He said,

I melted.


	2. Chapter 2

"That'll be $15.43 sir." The cabbie broke me out of my daze. Oh right.

I pulled out my wallet as Signe grabbed the bags. I grabbed the only $20 bill among hundreds. I need to get change. I hate using American banks.

I smiled, "Keep the change man." He smiled back and thanked me.

That was a decently long ride. Our hotel is close to pax, and the airport of course, isn't.

I grabbed our luggage with Signe and made our way into the hotel.

It was beautiful, very clean and elegant.

"Checking in. McLoughlin." I said to the desk clerk. "Of course one moment,...ok you'll be on the 5th floor room 232." She handed us our keys with a smile. I smiled back, and headed toward the elevators.

One we got settled into our room, I glanced at the clock. 1:50pm. Ok mark said he's picking us up at 2. Perfect.

I grabbed a nicer change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and looked into the mirror. I looked awful. My green hair was everywhere. Shaking my head I started to strip and climb into the shower. I heard a knock.

"Sean, can I join?" Signe's little voice came through the door. Oh. Um.

"Yyeaah." I managed. We aren't very sexually active, so I was hoping she just wanted the shower to save time.

I heard the door open and close, and clothes tossed to the floor.

She climbed in. "Sorry, but we have no time." She smiled.

I smiled back, and continued washing my hair. Thank god.

 **2:10pm**

I checked the mirror one last time before locking our hotel door. Once in the lobby I began to feel the butterflies again. I'm about to see Mark.

Excitement mixed with nervousness mixed with jealousy.

There he was.

Leaning against a black car, to which I had no idea the name of, all his glory. He was wearing a long sleeve blue dress shirt rolled at the elbow, that was quite fitted on his body. Dear god.

His hair was blue, and floofy as ever.

We locked eyes. Something in him softened. And he smiled, "Well well well." He winked, then grabbed me in for a hug.

It was quick. It had to be. I took it in.

He smelled musky and fresh, the cologne he always wears. I felt his muscles in his shirt for the bare second I held him.

"So good to see you," I exclaimed. It's been almost 8 months since I've seen him. I pulled back to see his face, smiling and so handsome.

I swallowed hard, Amy. I lightly hugged her and smiled "How are you?"

"Good! We actually have reservations at a place so we gotta hurry!" She said.

"Oh right, right." Mark said, still looking over to me. I noticed the look in his eye. It was pure joy.

"Come on man! You're up front with me!" He shouted running over to the driver side of the car. I chuckled and climbed in.

The car was filled with laughter. Signe was showing Amy pictures of her recent trip to Denmark to see her family. I looked to Mark.

"So how've you been man?" I said trying to lighten this odd mood between us.

He smiled keeping his eyes on the road. "So good, in fact I just hit 16 million subscribers!" I patted his shoulder and congratulated him. He smiled and started telling me more. We never get the chance to talk like this. We're always so busy.

We pulled up to a restaurant called the Blaze. Odd but ok.

I stepped out of the car and walked toward the restaurant. Signe grabbed my hand. I think she realizes something is off. I squeezed her hand and kissed her little head.

"420 Blaze it!" Mark shouted. I laughed. "You would you dummy."

I got to the door first and held it open for the girls, Mark went through last. He smirked at me, and walked past. His scent was intoxicating. I composed myself best I could and walked in.

"Hey what is up my cranky crew!" Bob shouted from the entry. I almost fell over. "Come oonnnn!" Ethan exclaimedbut laughed at the same time. We all had a good laugh.

Everyone was here. Bob, Felix, Wade, Ethan.

"It's a party up in here!" I laughed and hugged my friends. "So great to see you guys!"

We all sat down, and Mark sat right next to me. I got the chills and tried to brush it off. His smell. He brushed my arm reaching for a menu. Fuck.

"Can I have a Jack and coke and let's do the spaghetti andmeatballs." I told the waitress, handing her my menu.

"Hey that's offensive." Felix blubbered. The waitress looked confused.

We all laughed of course.

"Ya know what that sounds amazing, I'll have the same." Mark said to the waitress, touching my arm again handing her the menu. I smiled to him.

My drink came and I gulped it. Anything to distract me.

"Ok guys, let's toast." Mark started.

"To friendship, fans, YouTube and pax! _Clinkies_." I laughed and cheered him. When his glass hit mine he stared into my eyes. He smiled.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

I paid the bill and left the tip. 2 jack and cokes later, I was feeling great. Took a bit of the edge off the jet lag, but not the thoughts in my head.

We all settled at the table for just a bit longer. Mark was laughing a joke Bob told. I couldn't help but stare. His jawline, that smile...those arms. I felt a tap on my arm and cleared my throat. I turned,Felix was showing me a funny video. I pretended  
it was

hilarious of course.

"No no no, you are in the back. I'm driving." Amy snickered. "Fineeee," Mark pouted.

As Mark walked toward the car, I noticed how tight his jeans were. Shit. He is so fucking sexy. _Stop. What are you doing?!_ I climbed in the back with him, and tried to brush it off. As we droveoff Mark was oddlysilent. I looked overto  
him to see him glancing at my crotch. I looked downto see a bulge forming.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Quickly I crossed my legs and covered the bulge with my phone, pretending to be on it. I opened twitter and scrolled.

I glanced at him a second later. He was biting his lip. _What._

The girls were blabbering to each other and didn't notice our silence. I uncrossed my legs. His face softened. And he looked up at me. His eyes were hungry. Wanting.

"We're here!" Amy said, putting the car in park. Mark cleared his throat and stepped out. I sat there for a second. Processing. _What just happened. He saw me get hard over him..._

I shook my head and stepped out, stretching and adjusting. Ok. Just play it cool Sean.

I grabbed Signe's hand and walked toward the door. We had to come through the back so fans didn't go crazy. Once we entered I was overwhelmed with everything. It looked like a back stage of a movie set. Computers, Mics, curtains, etc. I was a full house  
/aswell. Here we go.

 **30 minutes later**

"You guys are on in 5." The coordinating assistant said to us.

I adjusted my mic, and noticed my heart rate. It was pounding. Mark hasn't looked at me since we got here. _Fuck._ Did I just fuck our entire relationship?

Ethanasked if he was ok, he claimed it was a headache. Dear god what have I done.

We walked onto stage one by one, I was second to last, Mark was behind me. Wade walked on and we were the only ones behind the curtain in the corner. No one could seeus.

I got butterflies again.

 _Gasp._

A soft hand touched my hip. It lightly squeezed as my name was announced. I perked up, cleared my throat, and pretended like Mark didn't just touch me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Pax everybody! We are so excited to be here!"

Wades voice echoed through the speakers.

Bright lights were shining down on me, and pretty much blinding me. I looked over to Mark. He was smiling. He looked happy and excited. I tried to relax a little.

 _Why did he bite his lip?_

SHUT UP!

My thoughts invaded my mind like no other. This was getting out of hand. Pay attention Sean.

I was sweating. My heart pounding.

Wade was talking about what we were going to do in the panel, and the fans cheered. I smiled. I love my fans, I wouldn't be here without them. I just wish I could focus on them...

Everyone turned and sat down on the chairs, I picked the loveseat that was closest to me. Bob sat next to me, and Mark on the other chair right next to mine.

 _Focus._

"Ok we're gonna switch it up a bit, and do questions first!" Bob announced. The fans got excited again and started to line up _._ I tried my best to look excited.

"Alright first question," Bob said excitedly and pointed to a young girl, about 15. She chimed in, "Hi! Ok this is for Mark and Jack,..." _Fuck._

"What is the most annoying thing about Septiplier?"

 _You have got to be joking._

Mark cleared his throat and got serious. He looked me in the eyes and looked back to the girl.

"The thing is, everyone jokes about it, but the truth is, we already are in love."

My stomach dropped.

Everyone on stage broke into laughter, "Oh come on don't give the fan girls hope!" Wade laughed.

I chuckled softly, and looked to Mark. He still looked serious through his laughter, and kept his brown eyes on me.

What in gods name...

The panel went on for the rest of the hour, thankfully there were no more Septiplier questions. We played Cards Against Humanity, and Mark only talked to me if it was directed from the audience, or our friends.

 _ **After**_

"Dear god I am beat. This jet lag is terrible." Bob complained as we walked out of the building. "I'm right there with ya!" I shouted.

Mark was quite, still claiming the headache, but I wasn't buying a single second of it.

Turns out, Mark and Amy were staying in the same hotel as us. _Great._

Mark drove, still quiet, we all were really. We blamed the exhaustion. It was getting to be around 5pm, and the jet lag was starting to set in. Mark dropped us at the front, and went back to find a parking spot.

As we walked in I reached for my phone.

 _Shit._

It was in the car. "I'll be right back, I forgot my phone." I said to Signe handing her the key.

I walked out the doors to the parking lot. There I saw Mark holding my phone. "Oh hey, good you found it!"

My body was thrown against the brick wall in the dark. I slammed with a thud and my breath escaped me.

"Fuck" I gasp.

I look up to deep brown eyes luring into mine. He was panting, his skin warm on this cold night.

His hot breath on my face, his forehead on mine.

"Mark, wha-" he pushed off me and quickly walked away, my phone in my hand.

I was alone in a dark lot.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood inthe dark parking lot for about 5 minutes trying to figure out what just happened.

 _What. The. Hell._

 _What just happened?_

I tried to wrap my brain around it but couldn't. Should I talk too him?

I sighed and turned around. AsI walked through the front door of the hotel I started thinking.

Is he angry? Is he upset or anxious? My top priority was to make sure I didn't ruin our friendship, and to think to myself that Mark would have any type of feelingsfor me is ridiculous. Why am I even feeling this in the first place? I'm straight!  
/I love Signe.

 _Am I lying to myself?_

"Hey, what took you so long?" Signe asked as I walked in the door.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged gesturing to my phone.

"It was under the seat, I uh, took me a minute." She just smiled and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't sleep.

As I lay in bed, with Signe, my supposed to be love of my life, wrapped around my waist, I couldn't help but wish it was Mark.

 _Fuck._

I sighed and slipped from under Signe. I glanced at the clock.

 _ **4:21 am**_

 _Great._

I grabbed my phone and walked out onto the balcony. Texts from Mum I should respond to. Uh. I can't even think of anything else right now. I leaned against the cool railing of the balcony and put my head down.

 _ **Bing**_

I jumped. My phone.

 _Mark: 4:25am_

 _Can we talk?_

Oh dear Jesus. Shit. Fuck. What do I say?!

 _Yes._

Duh dumbass.

The little dots of him typing in the corner suddenly gave me heart failure.

 _Mark: 4:26am_

 _Pool?_

 _Ok._

Suddenly I was freaking out. Shit. Ok. I grabbed my key, slipped my shoes on, checked the mirror, and slipped out of the room. He was on the 3rd floor, in on the 5th. He's probably already there right?

I caught the elevator and headed to the first floor.

 _I'm gonna die. My heart is going to explode. I've never been this nervous. What if he turns me down?_

 _ **Bing**_

 _Shit._

I walked as casually as I could to the pool, and saw him sitting at a table.

Not on his phone, not doing anything. Just sitting. Staring into nothing. Does he look angry? Confused?

I opened the door, and he noticed me immediately. He smiled and my heart rose. "What's up," I asked, already knowing the answer.

I sat down and he looked me deep in the eyes. "Sean...I'm not sure what's going on between us, but I know what we are, and that's best friends.."

 _Fuck..._

"But if they're is something going on, we need to talk about it."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I looked down at my hands.

"Was..what happened in the car from me?" He asked and I got chills. Fuck yes it was.

 _Do I say it was and ruin our friendship or say it wasn't and find outhow he feels?_

 _Fuck._

"I need to know your answers before I answer. " I said not looking up.

He sighed. Great. Get ready..

No words. A key card to a room was slipped in front of my face on the table. I looked up quizingly.

His face was perfect. "Meet me."

He got up and walked out, getting back in the elevator. I tried catching my breath. Am I going to his room?

I looked at the key card. 458. That's not his room number...

I got in the elevator holding the key card like it was on fire. I wasn't sure how to react to this.

 _ **Bing**_

I walked out and found the room. I stared at the door for a solid minute before I raised my fist to knock. I paused and looked at the key card, and slipped it in.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened the door to a dark room, but as I walked down the small hallway I saw it was illuminated by candles. Oh dear god is this really happening?

"...Mark?" I asked very lightly. As I turned the hall corner I saw him. He was standing there just looking at the candles. He turned when he heard me and smiled.

He said nothing, just held his hand out. "Want your answers?"

I grabbed his warm hand softly. "Please."

He turned to me, sighed and looked me in the eye. "I have deep feelings for you Sean. Very deep. So much that I question my humanity sometimes. I have to hide-to pretend I'm someone else." His face soft and loving.

I didn't know what to think. I blurted, "I have feelings for you-" I kept going once I realized what I've said can't be taken back, "and I want you. I hate pretending I'm something else, and someone else."

His hand reached up and grabbed my face lovingly. His thumb brushed my cheek. And he leaned in to kiss me.

 _Wait. Am I dreaming?!_

As soon as his soft lips hit mine, I heard a very loud noise.

 _ **Bzzzzzz...bzzzzzzz.**_

 _ **FUCK.**_

I leaned up in bed so fast the blood ran to my head and I fell back down. "Dammit.." I groaned. Signe peaked her head out of the bathroom. "You ok?" She asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah.." I croaked.

 _Dammit to hell. I knew it was too corny to be real._

She slinked back into the bathroom and I put my hands on my face.

 _ **Bzzzzz**_

I groaned and grabbed my phone.

 **Text message:**

 **Mark**

I sat up again.

 **Mark: 9:47am**

 _Hey we're meeting for breakfast at Denny's! 10am_

Oh. A group message. Don't feel special Sean.

"Gotta meet everyone in 10!" I yell to Signe.

"Alright!" She yells back. I got out of bed and made my way to the shower.

"Great," I grumble to myself realizing that dream gave me a hard on. _10 minutes. Do I have time? Ugh. I have to get something out before I see Mark again._ Just thinking about the dream made me harder.

I climbed into the shower and let the water run over me for a minute before wrapping my hand around my cock. I shivered. It felt amazing; it's been a while.

I leaned my head back and started to picture where the dream could have gone.

 _Mark's soft lips kissing me. My lips, face, neck,_

I adjusted my grip and started going faster.

 _His deep voice sensually telling me how bad he wants me._

Faster.

 _Mark slowly kissing his way down my body._

I grabbed the hand rail in the shower and kept going. I was already close.

 _He reaches my hips and starts sucking._

That's all I needed.

"Fuck.." I moaned as quietly as I could, orgasming into my hand. Pure bliss. And it was just him kissing me. How embarrassingly bad would actual sex be?

I rinsed my hand off, and began washing myself. Another long day ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark and Amy were picking us up again. I tried to contain myself best I could.

As we reached the parking lot the girls immediately started chatting. Signe and I slipped into the back seats, and Amy and Mark were up front.

He looked even more delicious than yesterday. Tight graphic Tshirt, light wash jeans with his regular sneakers. He was wearing dark sunglasses. He was smiling.

 _Suddenly I felt like shit. Here I am in love with my best friend whom happens to be a GUY and I am also a GUY. This isn't me. I need to snap out of this._

"Let's get going!" I shout.

Mark looked at me, and grinned. We pulled out of the lot and headed toward Pax.

"How'd you guys sleep? I didn't." Mark groaned. He glanced at me in the rear view mirror. I shivered.

 _That's how you wanna play?_

"I had a great dream, but I was interrupted." I countered, looking at him through the mirror. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I hate that," Amy laughed.

Mark chuckled again and my face got warm.

 _I can't figure this out..._

Dennys was quick and delicious. Mark sat away from me this time. He acted like himself.

 _What was the whole thing in the car then?_

I can't figure this out. It's driving me insane.

Once we paid and everything, Mark acted like nothing happened. Like we were best friends again. Not the parking lot, the car...

 _Forget it._

We pulled into the Pax building and again, went through the back. Today was the meet and greet. I was excited to see and meet fans, it always warms my heart.

 **1 hour later**

"Thankyou! It's so nice to meet you!" I exclaimed hugging a fan. With the meet and greet almost over, I was almost too busy to think about Mark.

"Can I get a picture with both you and Mark?"

 _Thoughts reentered._

I forced a smile, "Of course," I told the girl.

I looked over to him, he already knew the drill. He smiled, his eyes bright.

"Pictures?" He asked to me. I pretend best I could like I didn't want to take him right there.

"Yep."

We posed and I did my best playful act. He placed his arm around my waist. His arm gripped me. He let go.

"Thankyou so much!" The girl exclaimed.

"Of course," I smiled. Mark gave her a hug and sent her on her way.

We were standing next to each other now. I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Alright," I said awkwardly and walked back to my table.

He said nothing.

The meet and greet ended, and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. We were all now hanging out in the back room. Mark looked relaxed, happy. I relaxed into my chair more, and finished eating my subway.

I slipped my phone out of my pocket.

 **5:27pm**

"So, bar?" Felix questioned to the group. Everyone started saying they were down to go, and I accepted as well. It's been a good few days, may as well celebrate with a drink. It was our last night after all.

We piled into cars; unfortunately I wasn't in the same one as Mark this time, but that's just how it happened. Once we arrived we reserved a table. It was more of a club than a bar. I'm not big on clubs, or even social scenes to begin with. It was crowded.I  
didn't see Mark until we walked up to the table.

The lights were dim, and he was ordering a drink. He already had a shot in front of him. Everyone did. I approached the table.

"So we're doing this now eh?" I shouted, it was so loud. Marks head snapped up when he heard me. He smiled. Not a happy smile...darker.

I chuckled awkwardly.

I sat down at the round booth next to Signe and grabbed my shot. "Alright guys let's get this over with." Wade laughed. We rose our shots in the air and marks eyes were on me.

He winked and smiled seductively.

My stomach was in my throat. _Holy shit._

We clinked and drank. It was Jameson. I cacked. Uh. Everyone made faces and laughed.

I ordered another jack and coke as my main drink. The women decided to go dance, and left the men at the table. Mark slipped out to let Amy out andslipped next to me. Close.

The booth we were in was in the corner of the club, dark and a high table. Mark was next to me backs toward the wall and Bob and Wade were to the left of us, Felix on the right.

We all started talking about Pax naturally, and I tried to keep a level head.

I sipped my drink, and started talking to Bob about merch. The waitress came back to our table to check on us, and everyone looked towards her.

I felt a strong hand on my knee. My eyes widened. I didn't turn my head, I didn't want to be obvious. My heart started to race as his hand squeezed.

 _Fuck._ I took another drink.

His hand started going up towards my thigh. Another drink. He squeezed again. I started sweating. He laughed and joked with the guys. I tried to best I could.

His hand reached my thigh. I was rock solid.

Drink.

His hand grazed over my cock lightly. _Fuck me. He's touching me._

He began to grip my cock with his hand. Tighter, rubbing, and stroking. It felt amazing. I moaned softly into my drink.

I tried to keep a huge smile on my face. Bob told me a joke, I fake laughed, but tried to make it real. I'm a bit distracted.

At this point Mark is telling jokes, and nonchalantly jerking me off through my jeans.

Drink.

He bagan going faster, then reached for my zipper.

 _Shit._

He unzipped my jeans and aggressively reached down my jeans.

He grabbed my cock and I gasped loudly, but not loud enough for anyone to hear in this club.

Drink.

 _He's really touching me._

Do I dare? I looked at him. He was acting completely normal. Smiling and laughing. Fuck me.

He began to grip and stroke me fast. _Oh dear god._

 _Drink._

The room was starting to get fuzzy. I was getting close. _Resist Sean. Don't look like a lightweight._

Faster and harder he held me. Kept going, no slowing down. He brushed his thumb over the tip of my dick, and I burst.

 _ **DRINK.**_

As I came I downed the rest of my drink. _Holy shit. Dear god that was perfect._ I slammed my glass on the table lightly and looked at Mark. I licked my lips.

His eyes widened. And he released me.

The drink made me numb. I started to put myself back together without trying to grab attention. The others were busy laughing at something Felix showed on his phone.

 _I wanted more._

I looked to him again. It was his turn _._


	8. Chapter 8

The waitress brought me another drink. Half was gone in 5 minutes. I excused myself to the bathroom to clean myself up, the others didn't pay attention.

I looked to Mark. He looked nervous. I slipped out of the booth and headed towards the bathroom.

There was no one in it, and it wasn't a huge room. I went to the sink and looked in the mirror to fix my hair and collect myself. I placed my hands on the sink and tried to catch my breath.

 _ **Creaaak**_

My head snapped up. Mark was standing behind me. His land lifted over the lock, and switched it. I smirked and turned to him. He still looked nervous.

I can't stand straight. So I fell to my knees. Mark went to catch me, but I pushed him back up. His face was confused.

I grabbed his hips. And stared at his belt. I smirked and tried to unfasten his belt. I failed. He lightly chuckled and helped me.

All this jack was getting to me. I blinked a couple of times.

I unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs. I gulped. Grabbed the sides of his boxers and pulled again.

 _Jesus._

"Fuck.." I whispered. He was huge. Well, not much bigger than me, but still bigger.

I grabbed him and covered him with my mouth. A loud moan escaped his lips.

 _I was pleasuring him._

I become more confident through the alcohol and began to suck harder and faster. He placed his hand in my hair and pulled lightly. _Yes._

I had never done this before, it just felt natural.

He began murmuring curses and gripping my hair tighter. I looked up at him. His head was back and eyes closed. His mouth open.

His cock felt like heaven in my mouth, and started to taste sweet. _He's cuming._

I went faster and pumped harder with my hand.

 _Cum for me._

He did, and my mouth was filled with sweet bliss. I swallowed and licked him clean. "Fuck.." he whispered out of breath. I stood.

He was panting, adjusting and fixing his pants. He looked me in the eyes and they were soft and loving. I grabbed his face.

He leaned in forcefully and kissed me back. His lips were so soft. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue invaded my mouth and he moaned when he tasted himself.

He pulled back and stared at me. He was wasted.

 _How many drinks did he have? Was this on purpose? Will he remember?_

"Oh fuck.." I murmured. A worried look on my face, I grabbed his arm, through it over my neck and walked out the door.

"What?" Mark drunkenly mumbled. _Great. I took advantage of him._ I suddenly felt like absolute garbage. Fuck Sean. What the fuck did you do.

We reached the table and the others looked at me confused. "This idiot was laying in the corner." I laughed.

"What? How many did he have?" Felix asked, worried now. I shrugged and looked to Mark. He was slumped over in his seat. I sighed, great.

The girls came back now, and we all decided to go. Wade helped me get Mark into the car. He was just ridiculously laughing. I wanted to hold him.

Once in the car Amy spoke up, "So I can't do vomit, so who wants to stay with Mark tonight?" She asked. I got chills, waited a second and spoke.

"I got em." I said, trying to sound defeated.

"Good because I can't either." Wade chimed in. "That works perfect then, I'll just room with Amy." Signe suggested.

A night with just me and Mark?


	9. Chapter 9

We pulled up the hotel, and Bob helped me with Mark. Amy gave me her key, and I gave Signe ours. Mark was half asleep at this point.

We hauled him up the elevator, and I just looked at him for a second. He was gorgeous. His hair floofed over half his face in a mess, his lashes twitched every so often. I smiled. "Poor bastard." Bob agreed. "Hmmm." And shook his head.

Once we got to the door we were pretty much carying Mark. I slipped the key in the slot and opened the door. Their room had 2 beds, wonder why.

"Ok Mark, here we go." Bob said lightly tossing Mark on the bed. He collapsed and started to snore. I chuckled and patted Bob on the shoulder in thanks. "I'll make sure he doesn't drown in himself." I snickered. Bob rolled his eyes, "yeah good luck."He  
waved

to me and closed the door.

I stared down at Mark. He was so fucking perfect it killed me. I sighed and went to the tiny kitchenette to grab a wet cloth and the trash can.

After I grabbed what I needed I headed back into the room.

The bed was empty. I turned and Mark was standing looking at me sheepishly.

"Jesus Mark!" I shouted dropping the things in my hands.

His face became amused.

I bent to pick up the things, and he was standing over me.

My heartbeat picked up again. _Fuck._

I stood and his eyes were serious now.

"We need to talk." He said softly.

I opened my mouth, closed it and nodded.

I walked over to put theitems on the counter, and headed towards him.

He sighed. _Here we go._

"Sean.." he started, looking up. I could feel my face lower.

He raised an eyebrow and straightened up.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time..."

His head was down, staring at his shoes. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

I could feel my heart in my chest exploding.

He looked up, his eyes filled with something I couldn't place. "I'm in love with you."

 _"Fuck."_ I whispered aloud.

He kept going, looking down again. "There's been something within me that I've been trying to fight off," he looked up again. "And I'm tired of fighting my feelings."

He stared. I gasped, looked around and blinked.

 _He's telling me he's In love with me. Wha..?_

"So do I." I blurt. I look at him. "I'm so tired of it."

He smiled and relaxed. I realize something. "Wait are you actually drunk?"

He chuckled, "uh, no no I uh. We needed a distraction."

I laughed,"You arse." He smiled and walked toward me. He was inches from my face. Breathing deep, while I was nervous as all hell.

"Mark.." I whispered.

His lips hit mine with such passion I thought I'd pass out. I grabbed his face and he wrapped his hands around me.

The kiss became deeper, quick. It was a needing kiss. I moaned into his mouth letting him know I wanted it too. He lifted me and threw me onto the bed with a soft thud. I was shocked. I looked up at him surprised and met his gaze with passion. Hewalked  
toward

me and climbed over me.

 _Oh shit._

 _"I want you."_ He whispers in my ear. I gasp. He was on top of me now, and I could feel his cock on my stomach.

"Yes please, Jesus" I moan.

He kisses me forcefully again and reaches for my shirt. He ripped it off in one quick swoop. He reached for his and exposed his chest.

"Fuck." I moan again.

I didn't think he could get any better. His chest was perfectly chiseled and I could tell he was panting hard. I sat up and moved him to my lap; his legs around my waist.I attacked his neck with open kisses, licking and teasing.

He cursed and threw me back down.

 _He has a dominant side?_

"I'm in charge." He smirked. I laughed.

 _"Yes sir."_


	10. Chapter 10

He went straight to my zipper and pulled my pants right off, leaving my boxers and a very obvious erection. "Jesus." He whispered. I smirked.

He tore of my boxers and dove. "Fffffff.." the word couldn't escape me. I looked down to see this beautiful man pleasuring me. "Holy fuck." It felt amazing. His tongue grazed over the top of my cock, and I shivered. I couldn't take it. I fell back into  
the pillow.

He wrapped his mouth onto me and it couldn't have been more perfect. I was moaning loudly, and he was enjoying pleasing me.

His movements became quicker and he sucked harder. I didn't want to cum too early, but I couldn't take it. I grabbed his hair and met his rhythm.

"Fuck Mark.." my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I came. He swallowed every bit, and began kissing my stomach up to my face. I was panting hard.

"Did you enjoy that?" He whispered seductively.

I met his eyes and kissed him hard again. He flipped me onto my stomach and I gasped.

"I said I was in charge." I could tell he was smirking. I laughed again.

He rubbed his hands over my ass and I got the chills again, even though I was sweating. He suddenly shoved two fingers inside me. I gasped loud. He didn't move them.

There was a slight sting of pain, and after, there was pleasure. "Shit," I whispered. He took that as the go ahead and started moving them in and out of me. I moaned and my cock twitched hard again.

He picked up his movements and grabbed my cock with his other hand.

 _"Jesus god,"_ I whimpered. How am I already this close again?!

He stopped and pulled his fingers out. I sighed, I wanted more. Suddenly I felt them again, but they were wet. _He licked them._

"Fuck yes," I moaned.

He stopped again after a second and got on his knees. I realized what he was doing. _Oh dear god._

I felt the tip of his dick, slowly go in me. I gripped the sheets hard. _Holy fucking fuck._

He moaned loud, "Sean..."

Soon he was completely inside me. He stayed there for a second, and bent over to kiss my back.

"Please," I begged.

He straightened up, and began thrusting his hips.

It was such a different pleasure, so strong and full of passion. I moaned and moaned. Calling his name. I grabbed my cock and started stroking it. "Yes," he whimpered. He was close, I was close.

"Don't...st..stop." I managed before I came in my hand. I moaned loudly. He pulled out of me and came on my back. It was warm and felt so amazing.

I collapsed. "Fuck."

He fell right next to me, and stared, panting.

"I love you," he said softly. Luring me with those deep brown eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke to a bright light. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Once my vision improved I looked around the room. Mark was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed smiling at me. He was wearing only his boxers.

"Top of the morning to ya." He smirked.

I died. "Fuck you!" I laughed and chucked a pillow in his direction. He laughed and walked toward me and sat on the bed, I sat up.

He looked upset. "You ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah..it's just, flights are today."

 _Oh. Right._

I sighed. "What..what are we going to do about this?" He looked me in the eyes, kissed my head and said, "we'll figure it out." He forced a small smile. I continued to let my face show my emotion.

He got up and grabbed a cup, and handed it too me. Sweet coffee.

"Thanks," I grabbed it and took a sip. So good.

My phone dinged. I grabbed it and shut the alarm off.

I had a text.

 **Signe: 8:32am**

 _Hey! Hope Marks ok! Amy and I went to grab some breakfast, call me when you're up! Flights at noon! Love you._

Shit. Time was 11:00am. I threw my phone on the bed and put my head in my hands.

 _I don't want to leave him._

I looked up at Mark. He was just looking at my hands. He reached for one and rubbed the sole. "It'll be ok." I got up.

"Don't with that," I was suddenly angry. I have to leave him.

He stood. "Sean, it's not like we can just tell everyone."

I sighed. He was right. We had our own individual lives. I looked to him.

"Guess we'd better pack."

 **1 hour later**

My bag lay at my feet, as we stood at the taxi. I was upset, and tried damn hard not to let it show. Amy and Signe were saying goodbye. Mark walked over to me. He was wearing a long sleeve button down, it was red. It looked so good on him. He liftedhissunglasses  
and sighed. His eyes sad.

"I guess this is goodbye. For now." He half smiled. I pulled him in for a hug and sighed. _This isn't fair._

His flight wasn't for another couple hours.

He walked back to his taxi, and gave Singe a quick hug. He looked back and waved. I waved and died when he stepped into the taxi. There he went. Eight and half thousand kilometers away from me.

I sunk into my seat on the plane. I've never been this crushed.

"Want some peanuts?" Signe asked me. I smiled and said no thanks. Claimed I had a headache. "I'm just gonna sleep." She nodded and pulled out her book.

I lay my head on the seat and closed my eyes.

I woke up to Signe's soft voice, "Sean, were landing." I was groggy.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up stretching. I grabbed my bag and waited for the plane to land.

Once we were in baggage claim, my phone buzzed. My heart sank.

 **Mark: 5:45pm**

 _We're about to land. Want to know you're safe._

I sighed again and texted back.

 _We are._

I felt a little passive about it, but there wasn't much I could do. I didn't get another text.

It wasnt too late once wegot home. Around 8, but we were exhausted. I went to my computer to post the last prerecordedvideo I had. I got another text.

 **Bob: 8:22pm**

 _Up for a game?_

 _Who with?_

 _The usual, me, you, Wade and Mark._

Only name I saw.

 _ **Mark.**_

 _Yes! Signing in now._

I clicked into the Skype,

"Jackaboy here!" I smiled

"..hey, it's Mark. The others aren't on yet."

My jaw dropped. His voice. I missed it and it had only been a few hours.

"Hey, uh..what's up?"

He cleared his throat. "Felix is doing another scare pewdiepie and, he wants us both in it. Filming is about a week long, and I wanted to let you know that I want you to come stay with me,"

"Oh, wow. But Amy-"

He interrupted me. "She's going on vacation with her family."

I smiled. A whole week just Mark and I?

"When's my flight?"

He laughed and I could tell he was smiling.

The others joined shortly after. 1 month until I leave to see him again. For a whole week.

The next day I told Signe about Felix's show, and she thought it'd be a good idea for me to go. I couldn't wait. Now to prepare.

4 days to go. 4 days. I had been preparing like crazy, made a video saying what I was doing, and my fans were excited to see me on scare pewdiepie. Everyday Mark texted me.

 _"Counting down the days."_

I felt myself growing farther from Signe. She noticed. We've had sex once since we got back, and she could tell something was off. I never came, even when I tried to imagine it being Mark. It wasn't the same. She said she was worried about us. I justblamediton  
work and stress. I hate lying to her. She is my best friend.

I brought her roses home one day, and that seemed to cheer her up.

"Will you miss me?" She questioned.

"Every second." I lied. I felt awful.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll see you very soon." I told Signe as I hugged her. She smiled and kissed me.

"Soon."

I smiled and grabbed my bag. She turned to the taxi. She waved and it drove off. I sighed.

Once I boarded, I texted Mark.

 _Leaving now. ;)_

I smiled to myself and relaxed into my seat. I got his response almost instantly.

 _I can't wait. Be safe._

I couldn't resist the smile that spread across my face. _Fuck. I love him. Really love him._

I was too excited to sleep. I kept imagining how good it was going to feel to hold him.

The plane ride was ridiculously long. Too long for my liking. Once we landed I took my phone off airplane mode, and instantly got a text.

 **Mark: 7:24pm**

 _A fan already saw me, try and play it cool until we're in the car._

I flinched. Ouch. Then I realized; we're not openaboutthis. I can't just start making out with him in public. I sighed again.

Sometimes being famous sucks.

I anxiously waited for my bags, and headed toward the door. I already saw him. Same car. Same stance. Sexier clothes.

He was wearing a tight short sleeve shirt that was white, and khaki shorts. It is hot here. Ugh I'm wearing jeans.

He instantly smiled and gave me a hug.

 _His scent._

I was so happy I couldn't resist my smile. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

 _"Get in this car so I can kiss you."_

Instant chills. I pulled back and smirked. Threw my bags in the trunk and hopped in the front seat. He climbed in and started the car. Once we were out of sight, he stopped the car and put it in park.

His kisses attacked me. It was forceful. _Needing._

It felt amazing to kiss him again. To smell him, to feel him. We pulled apart for air.

"I missed you." I said, breathless.

"I know." He responded with a cheesy ass grin.

He put the car in drive and drove. It was about half an hour from the airport to his house.

"So, we'll pretty much have the place to ourselves, but may have people coming in and out for videos." He looked over to see my reaction. "Like Ethan,Tyler, the editors and probably Felix at some point."

I smiled. "That's fine, I'm excited to see friends too." It was the truth. Just knowing I get to relax this week with Mark and friends made me so happy.

He reached over and grabbed my hand, and held it, rubbing it with his thumb. I smiled again. _How is this real._

He also told me a part in scare pewdiepie might have us almost kissing. I laughed hysterically over that.

"Just pretend like you're into it," he winked.

"Wouldn't enjoy it in the least bit," I said smiling. He snickered.

Once we got to the house, he helped with my two bags, and unlocked the door.

"Chica peeka!" He shouted, and the big blonde pup came running from the other room. "Oh that's such a good girl!" He smiled.

She came to give me attention and got some belly rubs out of me.

"Ahhh, ok what would you like to do first? Sleep? Eat? Fuck?"

I snapped my head up to him smirking. I laughed. "Tempting. Very very tempting." I said getting up and walking over to him.

"How about you let me make you dinner?" I countered. He raised his eyebrows and said, "No way you're the guest!"

"Yes, but you're letting me stay here. I have to thank you with my amazing cooking skills!" I joked.

"I know another way you can thank me." He was serious now. I looked him up and down, and smiled. I leaned into him and kissed him tenderly.

 _ **Knock knock**_

I jumped, and Mark groaned. "Coming," he yelled looking annoyed. I readjusted my pants.

I walked toward the door with Mark, it was Tyler.

"Hey man I got that video you wanted,..oh hey Jack!" I smiled

"What's up man!" I asked, giving him a quick hug.

"Well, we were actually about to leave." Mark told him.

"Oh yeah, I was just dropping it off to you."

"Ok, hey I'll text you details about tomorrow!" Mark said as Tyler turned back towards the driveway. "Alrighty!"

He closed the door and sighed. I smiled at him, "So, what do you want to eat?" I asked. He smirked and walked toward the kitchen.

I ended up making my famous lasagna. Mark loved it. After dinner we decided to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.

It was strange, I wasn't used to feeling so in love, feeling like it was right. I laid my head on his chest, and listened to his heart beating. His was calming. Serene.

He started playing with my hair, and was very into the movie. I was so content and relaxed, and happy.

I woke up to warmth. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were still on the couch. Mark was holding me to him protectively. I smiled. And cuddled back into him. It was early. Very. But around 1pm Ireland time. Ugh this time change. I yawned and it woke  
/looked confused, then realized we were still in the living room.

"Morning," I said.

He smiled and sat up to kiss me.

"The best morning."


	13. Chapter 13

"We have time, come on." He smirked grabbing my hand and running up the stairs. I laughed the whole way, he was such a fun soul, pure and fun.

As we reached the bedroom, Mark changed.

"Oh, uhm." He awkwardly murmured as he grabbed a picture of him and Amy and put it in a drawer. He paused. His hands on the dresser.

I suddenly felt ashamed. "We're lying to them.." I admitted softly. He sighed and turned toward me. His eyes warm.

"Let's focus on what we want for a change." He smirked. He was right. We've been lying not only to them, but ourselves. He walked over, grabbed my face and stared into my eyes.

"I am in love with you. I love her, but im in love, with you."

I could tell he was being honest. I smiled and messed up his hair. "I know. And same with me, it's...difficult."

He smirked. "I'll show you difficult." He grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I laughed. I loved his domination. His lips were on mine in an instant. Hungry. We're comfortable now, this time was different.

He straddled me, laying on top. His face inches from mine, he stroked my hair softly, and we just stared into each other. He lightly kissed my forehead.

Suddenly my shirt was in two.

 _Did he just rip my shirt?!_

My mouth dropped and I stared at him. He smirked and started kissing my chest. I moaned lightly, then he started sucking, and biting. _Dear Jesus yes._

He gave me a hickey, _"Mine."_

I moaned loud. That was so fucking sexy.

 _Yes, I am yours._

He worked his way down my stomach, and went for my boxers, and I slipped them off before he could rip those too. He chuckled.

He barely gave me time to lay back down, before he put my entire cock in his mouth.

"Fuuuuuucckk. Yes like that." I moaned. My eyes rolled back and I fell onto the pillow. He began sucking hard and I almost lost it.

 _"Do you like this?"_

"Jesus yes. So much."

I was close, very close. He was too good at this.

"Mark don't stop I'm-" he stopped. My orgasm escaped me, and I looked at him dumbfounded.

 _I'll remember that._

He smirked and flipped me over, grabbed a small bottle and squeezed something from it, and plunged himself into me.

"Dear god yes," he moaned. I shivered and moaned loud.

He was quicker this time, more agressive. I moaned loud, it felt amazing. I was already close again.

He stopped again. Now I was mad. I flipped him over, onto the bottom and kissed him forcefully. "I said stop." I growled. He smirked. I flipped him again and plunged into him.

 _Holy fuck._

I almost came. I moaned his name so loud.

 _"Fuck me." He begged._

"Yes sir." I started pumping in and out, harder, faster, I couldn't take it. It felt so good.

"Mark, I-" I was interrupted by him moaning, he was grasping his cock, his cum all over his hand. That's all I needed.

"Don't pull out," he begged.

 _Jesus._

I was gone. I came hard, and exploded inside him. He moaned with me, and I collapsed on top of him.

 _"Perfect"_ he whispered.

I crawled up to him, and kissed his hair.

He propped up on his elbows and gasped.

"Shit, we are late."

He pounced out of the bed so fast I had to process it. "Come on!" He shouted in a high pitched voice. I laughed and rolled out of the bed.

I was throwing on a black shirt whenMark walked in the bathroom. I looked up.

He was standing there, leaning back, his head down and one eyebrow raised, looking me up and down. "Damn," he winked.

I snickered and messed with my hair in the mirror. He looked amused.

"So, in this season, were supposed to act like we're fighting a love between each other." I laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Mmmm," he walked towards me. "So, try and act like you don't wanna kiss me." He whispered.

I looked at him seriously, "oh I don't." He pouted and I laughed. "You're insane."

He sighed, "We have to figure this out.." he was serious now.

I turned to him, "I know..."

"Remember, play it cool." He reminded me. "I know," I said like a 5 year old talking to their mother.

He winked and we hopped out of the car. We were at a very shady looking building. There were vines crawling up the walls, and the windows were broken. I stopped, "Are you planning a murder or?" I laughed he chuckled, "Naw this is where theseasontakes  
place."

Once we were inside, the place was packed. There were people everywhere, busy messing with equipment. We saw Felix. He smiled and waved us over.

"What's up bros?" He said in his filthy frank impression. I laughed.

"So uh, what are we doing today?" Mark asked.

Apparently we were filming in random order, and the scene were we almost kiss was today. Hilarious.

"Ok, and ACTION!" The director yelled.

I was in a dark room, and covered in strange clothes. They seemed alienish to say the least. My job is to run through the maze in this building and scare Felix. Easy enough. You can't even tell it's me which is the best part. I have a voice changer,and  
aresupposed to yell his name.

"Feeeeellixxxx" I murmured creepily. It was very strange and scared me a bit. "Ahh!" I heard him scream and tried not to laugh like an idiot.

I rounded a corner in the maze and saw him hiding behind a large box. I laughed and it came out deep, and creepy. He jumped and turned.

"Alright, Jack, Mark, I dunno whoyou are but we're friends right?!"

I laughed again and he ran. Another alien looking person rounded the corner, it was Mark. I smiled inside my helmet and took off to where Felix was.

The scene of the kiss was here and I was actually nervous.

We were supposed to be unveiling our 'secret love' and I thought that was hysterical.

"Now if you actually kiss that'd be amazing." Felix mused, setting us up for our shot.

"Mmm, I dunno man." Mark said.

"What if like," I chimed in, and moved toward Mark. "I grab him, cover his mouth with my hand then like dip him away from the camera, and make it look like it?"

"That's perfect!" Felix said giving us a thumbs up.

"Alright let's get into position," the director said. I was standing with Mark on this rock, and the background was set very creepily. It was dark and you could barely see our faces.

"Ok, go." The director announced.

I turned to Mark, and put on my acting face.

"I don't care, I don't want to care anymore. Septiplier will live on." I said stupidly dramatic.

I could tell he was fighting his urge to laugh. "No," he raised his hand and lowered his head. "We can't...what about the fans?"

"The fans want us happy." I admitted.

He looked at me, and I rushed towards him, wrapping my hand over his mouth and dipping him. I moved my fingers, and kissed his soft lips.

"Aanddd cut!"

I lift him back up, "Eww you licked my hand," I teased. He laughed.

"That was actually almost believable," Felix laughed again. "Oh ya know me, professional actor over here," Mark said, flexing. I rolled My eyes.

"Alright, that's a wrap lets go get food I'm starving!" Felix announced. My stomach growled. I could go for some food, possibly a drink as well.

We got changed back into our normal clothes and went to a pizza place. Tyler and Ethan endedup meeting us and we made it a get together.

Mark sat next to me and subtly flirted the whole time, and no one noticed.

Once back at Marks, the others left and it was just us again. I was smiling constantly.

A few days roll by of filming and I'm now on my second to last day here, and we decided to make a video together.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier, and I'm here with," he gestured to me, "Jacksepticeye," I laughed "and today we are doing a diy makeup tutorial becauseyou all wanted us to look pretty apparently," I laughed.

"Ok this is not what I signed up for." He looked around, "uhhh," I cracked up.

He started with me, and just looked into my eyes the entire time. I had no idea what he was saying. I leaned in and kissed him.

 _Fuck._

I pulled back horrified. He pressed his lips together, "I will edit that out." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry," I smiled.

The rest of the video went smoothly, no more accidental kisses. The next day was our last day and we decided to just spend it together.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I was naked, lightly covered by the comforter on the bed. I laid there for a second in bliss. This week had been so amazing. Then the sadness hit me, I had to leave tonight.

 _"Fuck.."_ I murmured softly.

I checked my phone, Signe texted me. She's excited for me to come home, and I'm about to break her heart. I sighed. We've been texting this whole week, and I've done nothing but lie. Saying I missed her and loved her. I frowned.

I rolled out of the bed and slipped on my boxers, and headed down the stairs. My stomach growled when the scent of bacon hit me.

I did my fruitlest Irish accent, "Oh by Jesus that's a smelling amazin'." Mark was already laughing.

Once we ate, we decided to take chica for a walk, and talk about what we've been avoiding. Mark looked delicious, unbelievably so. He was wearing a light white 3/4 sleeve shirt with buttons on the top, and dark jeans. You could see his dark skin throughthe  
/shirt. His hair messy as usual. I wanted to pull it.

We walked for a bit before sitting on a bench. It was gorgeous out, nothing but singing birds. Chica sat down at our feet, watching people go by.

Mark sighed. "Should we just...?" He suggested. I knew what he was saying. "That's a big thing to do...am I supposed to move here?" Becoming an American wasn't easy, but they did do work visas.

He sighed again, and looked at me, his brown eyes sad. "Maybe we should talk to the girls..I mean, that's our first step right?" I shrugged. We were at a loss. How can two very popular youtubers just come out gay with each other? These are our careers.

"Maybe we should," I looked at him, and he forced a small smile.

Once back home we cuddled in his bed. My flight was in a couple hours. Our plan was to come out to our girlfriends, I was going to move to America, and we'd slowly tell our fans, family and friends. It wasn't the best plan, but we needed todo it.

We were laying facing eachother, staring into each others eyes. His face was mixed with emotions, love, insecurity, passion, and a bit scared. I was scared too. I leaned in and kissed him. It was soft, and loving. We realized this may be the last timewe'retogether  
for a while, we wanted to cherish it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

His kisses became needing, and I gave back. I didn't want to leave him.

They became hot, and passionate, his hands ran down my body, rubbing, teasing. He shifted me to the bottom and him on top. He began tracing kisses down my neck, to my chest, stomach then groin. I was moaning softly, letting him know I wanted more. Iwas  
already

rock hard, just looking at him made me this way.

"Yes Mark," I begged, and he began leaving kisses on my cock. I begged and begged. He started licking softly and I couldn't take it. I thrust my hips at him and he chuckled, grabbing me and taking me in his mouth. I gasped.

 _So good._

He started slow, then picked up his movements.

I moaned out for him, and called his name like he likes. He moaned with me. He didn't let me cum, he had other plans. "Your turn," he smiled and traded spots with me, laying on his stomach. I grinned and grabbed his hips, slowly letting myself insidehim.

He hissed in pleasure, and then moaned my name. "Fuck," I moaned irritated, he knewjust how to make me cum. He laughed a bit when he realized.

I started up again and was washed by bliss. This feeling was so amazing. Like nothing else, he moaned with me, and I was close.

"Fuuucckk," I moaned deep.

"WHAT THE FUCK MARK?!" I jumped hard and looked at the door. It was Amy, her expression was horrific. I pulled out and grabbed the comforter to hide myself.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark was so in shock.

"Fuck, Amy, ok we need to talk about this." He tried reasoning, pulling on his boxers. She wasin tears now.

 _Fuck._ I felt like absolute hell. I grabbed myboxersand quickly threw them on.

"What the fuck?! Why?! What is this?!" She asked gesturing to me. I cowered against the wall a little bit and watched them. My heart ached.

"Listen, ok." Mark took a deep breath. "I'm in love with him," he looked at me and saw my horrified expression. His face fell and he turned back to Amy who was now staring daggers.

"You're fucking ridiculous. This is ridiculous. I come home early to surprise you and this is what I get?! You fucking a guy?!"

 _Ow._

My heart raced.

"Ok, stop, we need to talk. I know you're upset."

She laughed. "Upset? Are you kidding?!" She looked at me. "Get out!" My eyes widened and I headed for the door.

"No," Mark said calmly. "No, this isn't how I wanted this to happen." I stopped in my tracks.

Amy shook her head with a sadistic smile on her face. "You're ruined. This is going to ruin you." She looked to me again, "and you, I'm calling Signe." My heart dropped.

"No! Don't. I need to tell her in person myself." I begged. She dialed. I looked at Mark,my face shocked and scared.

"Amy stop you're acting crazy." Mark said suprisingly calm. She laughed again, "Crazy?! I just walked in on my boyfriend having sex with his best GUY friend." Mark looked defeated.

"I should go." I mumbled. Mark looked at me, tears welling. It killed me to see him so hurt.

"Please don't." He whispered.

Amy took her phone out again and snapped a picture of us, vulnerable and in nothing but underwear.

"What the fuck?!" Mark said angry now.

"I'm showing Signe right now, she doesn't deserve this, and neither do I!" She shouted. She was right...

"You're right. Ok? You didn't deserve to be treated like this and cheated on. But we don't deserve you acting this way." I could tell he was on the verge of tears. My heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Oh, you deserve it." She said, whipped around and walked out the door. We heard the front door slam.

I looked at Mark. He just stood there, then sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, bawling.

I rushed over, and held him. He cried harder. This wasn't fair, or was it? Is it what we deserve?

He sat up and sniffed, wiping his eyes. My phone rang from the side table. I already knew it was Signe.

 _"Fuck."_ I whispered. I let it ring. I couldn't do this right now. Mark looked at me, I've never seen him so hurt. It made me angry.

"I've got to go back.." I whispered. He squeezed my hand. "I know. We have to fix this."

We said a very reluctant goodbye at the airport. He'd kissed me in the car, it felt like goodbye. Once he waved me off, my heart was breaking. I could tell he'd been tearing up, I tried my hardest not to.

This was so wrong. Signe didn't call me back, or text me.I boarded my plane, and tried to think of a way out of this.

Once I landed I was still at a loss. I didn't expect anyone to be there to pick me up, and Signe didn't answer her phone. As I walked through the airport with my luggage in my hand, I gota text.

 **Mark: 5:32am**

 _Check twitter._

Confused, I opened my twitter. He was right. I had so many tweets, and they wereall referencing our picture.

 _No fucking way._

I opened the picture, you could see the tears in Marks eyes, the fear and sadnesses in mine.

I went to Amy's twitter. She put our personal business online. Fucking fuck!

I was so mad, I was so scared and I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and looked around.

 _No one is looking Sean. No one knows you._

I raced to the parking lot.

The taxi dropped me at home and I unlocked the door. I took a deep breath, "Signe?" I questioned. The house looked the same, except Inoticed Signe's drawings weren't on the walls anymore.

I closed the door and walked upstairs. "Signe?" I called again. As I walked into the bedroom, I realized all her clothes were gone from the closet.

 _"Shit."_ I whispered.

She was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

I was shaking. She left. My best friend was gone. There was something I had to do. I went to my computer sat down, took a deep breath and turned on the camera.

"I know, a lot of you are curious. Wondering, and confused." I said, looking up to the camera.

"I am too. Truth be told, I wanted to keep this as simple, and as secret as I could." I swallowed hard. "But I realize that I can't now."

I felt tears on my face, but I ignored them.

"Someone has broken the privacy of not only my life, but Marks as well. This is something that shouldn't have been shared publicly, but it's out there now and I'm unsure what to do about it."

The tears were faster now, I wiped my face, and prepared myself.

"I'm in love with Mark." I admitted. "And, this is something that just happened. No one planned it." I looked at myself in the camera and my face fell. I looked so hurt.

I continued anyway. "I just ask that, you all let us have some sort of privacy about this since, a huge part of it has been broken." I sniffed.

"I know a ton of you may leave, unsub, stop watching, whatever. That's fine. I figured my place here on YouTube has been ruined anyways." I wiped my face again. "So, that's it." I said as I shut the camera off.

I stared at my reflection for a minute. I can only imagine how Mark was feeling. It hurt me.

I uploaded the video to my computer and clicked on YouTube. Mark had already posted. The thumbnail was him in tears. It made me angry. Who in their right mind could do this...I wanted to hold him.

I clicked.

"Guys, this video was not intended to be made, I did not intend for anyone to find out this way, or me to be this upset." He sniffed and got serious.

"Mine and Seans personal space was invaded. Invaded by someone I know I hurt, but they hurt me worse then I'd ever imagined."

I swallowed hard.

"I don't want to talk about this, but I know I have to." He straightened up in his chair. His eyes heavy.

"I love him, we're...together." My heart fluttered.

"Things don't make sense right now, and I know they'll get worse. I've already had 120,000 people unsubscribe, that's fine."

I sighed.

"I'm not asking for pity. I'm asking for privacy and respect. Thankyou."

The video ended and I fell into my chair.

 _Fuck._

I shivered. This is serious. I was scared to look at the comments.

I posted my video, and shut down my computer. I was lost. Confused. So hurt, and I missed Mark. I sighed again and looked at my phone. Texts from friends.

 **Bob:11:23am**

 _Talk when you're ready bud. I'm here._

 **Wade: 12:11am**

 _Man, I'm here. Call me if you want to talk. We understand._

 **Ethan: 10:22am**

 _Sean, you can talk to your friends. We're here for you both._

 **Robin: 12:27am**

 _Hey, Sean call me when you can...if you want or need to. I saw your video. I'm here for you._

I sighed and smiled a small smile. My friends were great, but I just couldn't get past this hurt. I called Mark.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Are you home safe?" His deep voice calmed me.

I sighed. "Yeah..Signe is gone..no more, and won't answer her phone." He sighed too. 

"I don't know what to do. We just dropped a huge bomb on the world." He sounded defeated. I was too.

It was silent for a minute.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I know." He smiled.

The support came in waves. I hadn't uploaded a video in 3 days, and mostly stayed in my bed. The depression hit me like a truck.

My family was understanding, confused but loving. I told them I needed time.

Mark told me we were getting a lot of support, that made me smile a little. He told me he'd figure it out, and that he missed me. I missed him too.

Over the past week I slowly started uploading again. The fans tried to contain their enthusiasm for Septiplier, but still were supportive. The hashtag, #standwithseptiplier was a thing. I smiled about it. It made me happy.

Mark was working on figuring out my working visa to come be with him, it was a long process.

"You'll be here before you know it," he smiled. I sighed. "I hope so; it's just a really scary change for me."

"I know, I know. You'll like living here though. Trust me."

Amy finally left us alone after Mark threatened a reistraning order. She was hurt, and I understand that. She also understood where she was in the wrong.

Signe never calledme again. That hurt. Even though I wasn't in love with her, I still really loved her. She was a huge part of my life.

A month went by before things settled down, and I was ready to see Mark again.

I was sitting on my couch scrolling through twitter; the support was outrageous. And I hadn't lost many subscribers. And the ones I did loose, were returned with new ones. It was piecing together.

 **Knock**

I got up and walked to my front door, and opened it expecting my mom.

 _"Sean.."_


	17. Chapter 17

"Signe." I gasped. She stood there looking up at me, she forced a smile.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Of course!" I'd missed her.

She came in and sat down on the couch. She sighed and I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry I ran," she started. "I had to get away from all the..crap." I shook my head.

"I'm so so sorry." My eyes welled up. I felt like absolute shit. I've hurt her.

She shook her head, "I'm happy you found yourself." She was tearing now. I brought her in for a hug, and held her.

"I'll always love you. You'll always be a part of mylife." She shook her head yes and cried.

I just held her, and cried together. This change was so sudden, not just for Mark and I, but for everyone. Friends, family, our girlfriends.

Signe left after about an hour, I invited her to stay but she said she was busy, had a job interview. We drank tea and talked. She said she hoped things worked out for Mark and I, and that we could be friends. I was happy.

Another month rolled by. The work visa was almost complete, just another few days. I was going insane, and I was lonely. Mark and I Skyped every night and constantly texted and called eachother. But it wasn't the same. I needed to be with him.

 _"Fuck it."_ I mumbled. I jumped up from my chair and grabbed my duffle bag from the closet. I started throwing in clothes and toiletries. I grabbed my phone.

"Hi, yeah I have a scheduled move for Friday and I wanted to move it up to today."

Movers arrived to pack my things, and I got my plane ticket. I printed it out and grabbed my bag. I looked around the now almost empty office and said goodbye.

I rushed to the airport, paid the taxi and ran to the security entrance. Once through I found my gate and boarded immediately. I booked the last flight of the morning to los angelos. I sat in my seat, my heart pounding.

I was about to see Mark.

The flight was long, and I hoped it was the last I'd ever take. We landed at 4 am, Mark was asleep. I didn't tell him I was coming. I smiled at the thought ofsuprising him.

I caught a taxi, and gave him the address. My heart raced as we passed block after block. We finally pulled up to Marks house. I couldn't contain my excitement. I paid the taxi man and got out.

I took a deep breath and went to the door. I rang the bell. Chica barked like crazy, and I heard Mark cursing about how late it was.

My heart almost stopped when I heard him unlock the door. He opened it and gasped. His hair a mess, wearing boxers and a tshirt and the most adorable suprised look on his looked amazing.

He lunged at me for a hug and I squeezed him tight. I breathed him in.

 _"What the fuck are you doing here?!"_

He was breathless. I pulled back, "I couldn't wait." I smiled, touching his face.

He pulled me in for a kiss.

It was so needed. I needed him, I missed him, I loved him.


	18. Epilogue

I woke up to Mark's arm wrapped around my waist, and his face inches from mine. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I smiled and kissed him softly. His eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes.

He turned his head toward me and smiled. "Morning," I smirked.

"Amazing morning." I sighed.

"My stuff should be here tomorrow," I added. "Good," he said sitting up, "because you're not leaving again." He kissed me.

"I don't plan on it." I winked.

He glanced at his dresser, "I have a surprise for you." He said, crawling out of the bed and waking towards the dresser.

I raised an eyebrow and sat up. He walked back with a small box. I looked at him seriously.

"There better not be like a ring in there or something."

He opened it. There was. I looked at him, shocked.

"Ok, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything." He said, getting situated on the bed. "But, this is a promise for it." My jaw dropped.

It was gold, and had ridges on the side. He took it out of the box and showed me. It had our initials engraved, and a small quote. _"You're my forever."_

 __

"I know it's cheesy," he complained. I shook my head, "No it's perfect." He slipped it on my finger and I pulled him in for a hug. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

 _Perfect_


End file.
